Fell
by Forfrysning
Summary: Off shoot of Maximum ride right after Saving the world and other extreme sports. Fell is another bird kid that escaped from the school and found his parents three years ago, and now is getting attacked by the govt. who want to run experiment on him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fell

The name is the same for both of my stories, but they are not similar in any other way except the wings. This story is more of an offshoot of Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Right after Max talks to the government. This is the story of another bird kid, who escaped from the school only three years ago and tracked down his parents. Govt. did not like how Max and flock stood up against things like global warming ect, because it would hurt their wallets, so they search for another recombant life form (Fell) so that they can learn if there is a way to kill them off quietly. (PS: Fell is a different person from fang, so don't get them confused.)

Fell woke up in his comfy bed to the sound of an earsplitting beeping. _Stupid alarm clock._ Fell heaved himself out of bed, stretching all 15 feet of his wing span, each tip touching a wall. On his way downstairs he was ambushed by his dad.

"I don't care if some other kids came out about their wings, you will do no such thing, am I clear?"

The thought had crossed Fell's mind several times. It was pretty damn annoying only being able to fly at night, and having to walk home.

"Fine, I won't." _for now…_

At his school, even though he was a senior, he didn't have many friends. Usually keeping to himself, anyways the others thought he was kind of a freak for eating so much he could have weighed some 300 pounds, yet stayed stick thin, and 6 ft tall.

Fell's grades were severely diminishing. He would skip all the classes without windows, and just stare out of them during classes with them. His teachers were getting pissed, and it was drawing more and more attention to him, but Fell didn't care.

Today it was worse than ever. Some kids that thought of themselves as popular, decided to start picking on him. Just annoying stuff like punching him in the arm, and pushing his stuff off the desk.

Typical stuff, but then one grabbed his black North Face fleece that he always wore and it tore a little bit. Exposing a bit of white. A bit of white feathers.

"You're one of those bird kid freaks!" The lead one stammered, when he finally caught up to his tongue.

Of course that caught every eye in the class, and it all went downhill from there. Girls screamed, people whipped out camera phones, and the lead creep decided to try to take a swing at Fell.

Rage began to boil from Fell. Why did he have to be called a freak for having wings? Why did people want to hurt him for even existing? It was their fault in the first place that he even HAD wings.

Lightning fast, he ducked the blow, and punched the creep straight in the chest, with three years of rage backing his fist. The amazing sound of ribs cracking was audible right before the creep flew from his fist and into a wall.

Fell took one look at his partially ripped coat, and shrugged. It was no were near reparable now. He rolled his shoulders and flexed. His wings ripped the rest of the coat off in a voosh.

And just like that, Fell had done exactly what his dad had told him not to, but that was far from his mind as he raced out of one of the exits and took off.

He climbed high, enjoying the feel of wind on his feathers. The last time he had flown during the day was before he had found his parents three years ago. When he had escaped from the School. He shuddered at what had been done to him at that hell hole. Panic shot straight through his heart when he thought about the school. The erasers would be after him. Some of those kids had camera phones; they were bound to be sending the pics of him to their facebook by now.

_Crap…CRAP, what to do, what to do? I can go home get some stuff, explain to the folks about what happened. Yeah, then take off, but to where? I could try to find that flock that was in the news. That sounded like a good idea._

He began to descend when he heard the all too familiar sound of a gun going off, followed immediately by the blinding pain of a hole in his upper wing.

With his raptor eyes, he spotted the kid that he had punched giving congrats to another kid in his class who was holding a hunting rifle. _How appropriate_ Fell thought grimly. He began to descend fast.

The bright side was that he was only about fifty feet up at that moment, and that his good wing was slowing him down, the dismal perspective was that was not fast enough. He hit the ground hard. The blood still steeping out of the hole, with the woops of the gun slinging creeps getting closer with each passing second. But somehow he managed to get to the door before collapsing.

His mom had heard the shot, and opened the door just in time to drag Fell in as the boys came within sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fell

Throb

Throb

Throb

The splitting headache vibrated Fell's skull with each painful throb.

"Urgh…" He groaned.

One quick glance at his patched up wing crushed his hopes that it had all been just a dream.

"You're very lucky you know." Straight and to the point. That was his mom.

"I don't feel lucky with this stupid headache. Can't you give me anything for it?"

"You know I can't… Some of the medicine would have no effect on you and others could kill you. The headache will go away with rest, You lost a lot of blood back there." A worried look stuck on her face.

Fell tried to stretch his wings, and was meet with a searing pain. "DON'T, you'll just prolong the healing time. I'm going to keep you home from school for at least two days. By then the hole should have sealed up… but you can't fly for at least a week." _Yeah right…_ Fell began to argue, but the look on his mom said the decision was final. _Crap._

_CRAP! _"Did the guys with the gun see me?" They didn't know where he lived, and he would prefer to keep it that way, because gun totting creeps just didn't add up to the whole lie low plan.

"No, I pulled you in just in time. Don't bother to explain, I've heard the story on the news. They are going to let you resume the school year as long as you don't get into ANY more fights."

"Resuming school is the least of my worries." Fell grunted.

"Your talking about the school? Well I wouldn't worry, those other bird kids on the news, the ones that talked to congress, looked to be in one piece."

Fell dropped the conservation. She'll never understand. No one ever does, even if they do decide to leave me alone, someone else WILL come. They always do.

The two days did not pass soon enough. Fell hated being cooped up inside. It was almost as bad as not flying for a week. His parents tried to avoid him at all costs. When spoken to he would snarl his responses. Not flying for even a day was like murder.

It was time for school. His mom had been right, the hole had healed up by the end of the first day, and the feathers had already pretty much grown back. It still hurt like Hell to extend his right wing.

Fell was in his closet about to grab a jacket to hide his wings, when his dad came in. "You don't need it anymore. The whole school knows who you are now. There is no point in hiding it, be proud of who you are." And with that said he exited the room. Little did Fell Know, that was the last time he would see his dad.

School was way more different than he was used to… more hostile. Fell stepped through the entry doors, and everyone stopped gossiping to stare at him. He heard more than one sharp intake of breath as the students saw his wings, pure white, folded neatly against his back.

Class went by as usual, except with every eye on him. His English class was Hell. The teacher, Mrs. Groters, was reading us Daunte's Inferno. As she began to talk about purgatory, she explained that anabaptized babies went there. The class continued sluggishly. It got worse when she began to speak about the last level of Hell.

"It contains four rings, and a middle pit. In the middle waist deep in ice is Satin. His three heads are chewing on two of the people involved with killing Julies Ceaser, and the judge who sentenced Jesus to death…" A tone of vileness entered her voice. "And among the scumbags that populate this level, the worst are filthy little half breed abominations. Boys that believe that they can be like angels by having wings. Kids, we are… lucky enough to have one in the class." All eyes turned to me. Again. "This… thing here is the very worst kind of demon, created by the devil himself. It would be better for the world if someone would just end its life, and give us all a little peace." She sneered

Fell's fists clenched into dangerous weapons, yet he let lose a long steady breath and unclenched them. No fights. That's what his mom had told him. Calmly he got up and left the class. All eyes on him were filled with hate… except one. A girl that he also had in his math class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fell

The scene in Stats class resembled that of a hard labor camp. No one wanted to be there. Even the teacher looked at the students with a disgusted look. She came around checking homework, listening to the lame excuses of the students. "My dog died on it, and I didn't have the heart to move him." "My brother ate it." The usual.

She came up to Fell while he was preoccupied with a twig that was caught in his feathers. It was tough work getting these things out, kind of like gum in hair, except without the mess. The name of the vile stats teacher was Ms. Griggs.

A sneer crossed her face as she looked disinterested at what Fell was up to "So what's your excuse for not having your homework?" Her response surprised him. She was being no more rude than usual.

"I was absent for the last two days." Fell responded quietly, hoping to avoid and attention from the others. A hope that was futile.

"And why is that? The bird kid decided he was too important to do homework?" Ah, there was that familiar hostility toward his kind.

"I was shot."

The class went dead silent. Nobody had been expecting that, if fact, Ms. Griggs looked shocked, but her regular sneer soon returned.

"That is the most retarded excuse that I have ever… "Fell slowly extended his right wing to show his wound. Partially healed, but totally visible to the class. Some of the kids looked smug, glad that Fell had almost been killed. You have to understand, Fell lived in an area that was big in hunting and to the other kids, Fell was just another bird to be hunted.

_I just don't see why they all hate me so much, what have I ever done to them…? besides beating up that creep the other day… Seriously, he had it coming._ Rage began to boil up inside of him, when he noticed that girl looking at him with sympathy. A look that disturbed him so much that he forgot all about the teacher, who had apparently moved on to harass other students. She looked as if she knew exactly how he felt.

_Her name… something with a J… Julie, Jane… Crap what was it? Jane? Jen! That was it. _Now that Fell thought about it, he had always seen her eating alone during lunch, a girl that mostly kept to herself. He would have to talk to her. Especially since she seemed like the one person who was not out to kill him.

Class continues as usual, with Fell still working at the twig. The teacher had everyone grab a quiz from her desk. On his way back to his seat, Jen reached out and stroked the edge of one of his feathers. It startled Fell, and a look of disbelief flashed across Jen's face… As if she could not believe that his wings were real.

The hairs on his neck started to stand up. Fell began to hear the footsteps of a group of people head up the stairs… and suddenly all of his senses came alert. _This is it, the erasers have finally caught up to me._

Fell went through all the escape options_. Smash the glass and fly… good idea if I could fly, my wing is still healing… Oh crap oh crap, what should I do…?_ He looked around. None of the students seemed to have heard the boots. Everyone seemed calm except Jen… She had a terrified look on her face and was looking directly at Fell_. Who is she?_ It was the last thought he had before they broke down the door. Students screamed, Ms. Griggs hid below her desk. Fell streaked for the window, intending to throw himself into the air weather he could fly or not. The solders intercepted him first, and he saw the image of the US flag printed on their sleeve_. What the Hell… These aren't Erasers… their government guys! _Fell grabbed one of the guys by the head and slammed his knee into the guy's face. He howled and went down, clutching a broken nose. The rest of the guys stopped short of Fell. They all pulled out tazer sticks_. What a joke, the Erasers were actually scary; these guys are just practice dummies._ Fell ducked under the slash from the right, and punched the guy's elbow, and heard a distinct snap. _Two down and eight to go…_

The third one came at him a little more cautiously, making quick jabs before backing up several steps. All this went on as the kids watched, eyes glued to the fight right before their eyes. Fell did the same as the guy. Bending down he scooped up one of the tazer sticks, turned it on, and threw it at the guy… which was the last thing he was expecting. He went down, his unconscious body twitching from the jolts of electricity going through it.

Fell took a moment to survey the situation before him, the other govt. guys were coming at him, but one had a bag over Jen's limp body. _Who the Hell is she? _Fell jumped over an occupied desk causing the girl to squeal, landing neatly next to one of the guys, and delivered a snap kick to the guy's chest sending him flying.

The fight proceeded as Fell worked desperately to get to the one holding Jen. Right before he reached her, a man in a long trench coat entered the class room_. _

_Seriously a trench coat? WAYYYY tacky, especially for a power deranged ass._

"Alright this has gone on long enough. Solders, stand down, we don't have time for this." He said as he was pulled out a tranq gun and with hesitating, shot Fell in the chest.

The last thing Fell heard before losing consciousness was "We have subject 11 and 15 and are ready for pickup"

_Subject 11… that's my number… 15… is Jen like me…_ Fell thought sluggishly. Then all went dark…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fell

Darkness. Blackness. Void. Then, breath, life, hope. Until he opened his eyes.

Fell awoke, and immediately all of his senses fired to life. Sight; he was in a cage, possibly the School. Smell; dust, not antiseptic, not the school. Hearing; silence except for the thumping of his heart.

Fell sprang up, thanking God that he could stand in his cage. A 360 reveled that he was in what appeared to be an old warehouse. But then his eyes settled on something that did not compute.

Jen.

She was awake and staring at him, tears in her pale blue eyes.

"It's hopeless, were back at the school," she muttered under her breath.

"No we're not. Were at a warehouse… And the guys that captured us weren't erasers, they had a US flag stitched onto their body armor… How do you know about the school?"

She smiled sadly, and extended something white behind her. A wing. Just like Fell's. Pure white, except maybe a little shorter. Two or three feel shorter.

Fell was not that shocked. He had often wondered if there were more of them besides the flock on the TV.

"Are you alone or do you have a flock waiting?" This question came as a shock. No he didn't have a flock… Should he have had one?

"No… yeah, you… We need to get out of here." Fell responded.

"I don't see how, unless you can fly AND teleport." She gave a kind of hopeless laugh.

"Have you NEVER broken out of a school before? The people will come to get us and take us for testing. Usually only one or two guards. And for some insane reason, my captors have always believed that I would cooperate with them when they asked to come with them."

Fell thought for a moment. "By the looks of it, we have to be somewhere downtown. All we have to do is wait for them to unlock our cages, and take us to get tested. We need to pretend to cooperate for the moment, and then when I give the signal, we go violent and destroy a few things, before doing an up and away toward the vent shafts." Fell motioned to the ceiling. "I assume that you CAN fight?"

She nodded. _Then all we have to do is wait…_

"God I wish they would just get this over with already, I'm going freaking INSANE!!!" Fell's shouts echoed off the ceiling and walls. He looked to were Jen was sitting miserably.

"So how did you escape?" He asked her trying to break her gloominess.

The faintest smile crossed her face. "They were testing to see how I could handle myself against multiple opponents with my hands bound. They were basically testing to see how creatively I could fight. They took me outside, and pitted me against several Erasers. I guess they didn't think I could fly." She smiled again, this time broader.

"Why did you come back after everyone saw your wings?" She looked quizzically at him.

Fell shrugged. "I guess I was tired of having to run and hide who I am from them… On my way home, I was thinking about leaving, and trying to find that flock from TV… I almost left, except I was shot, and couldn't fly." Fell extended his right wing to show her. "But why I came back to school? I really don't know… I guess something told me it was the right thing to do… Now I'm glad I did."

Jen looked at him like he was insane, which he probably was.

"Because if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you. Now I have someone to talk to who knows exactly what I'm going through."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so late, I just started college at Baylor University, and have not found that much free time to actually write. Hope you enjoy.

Fell

Have you ever been stuck in a cage for hours without anything to... No I guess you haven't. How do I know this? Simple. Your reading this, enjoying yourself in a comfortable chair, and not worrying about whether your going to be alive an hour from now.

Jen had fallen asleep hours ago. _How can she sleep, I'm so wired, I could fight a dozen Erasers at once. _With no one to talk to, Fell's mind had wandered to thoughts about the flock. She had asked him if he had a flock. He had always thought he was the only one who had escaped. His mind drifted to the morning he had escaped.

_Darkness, then blazing light, as the florescent bulbs assaulted his retinas. The janitor. Shocking, I know, but even insanely evil labs have to stay clean. He came in as usual, eyeing all the cages._

_ Fell didn't know what made that morning different, didn't know what tempted him to speak out. "Water" was all Fell said. He had not spoken in about 4 months. The science geeks got majorly pissed when he acted like a human at all. His throat was burning. The scientists were seeing how long he could go without water before he got majorly sick. It had been two months._

_ The janitor jumped, his eyes wide in an explicable fear, staring at Fell. He started to back away as if Fell was giant spider. What seemed like hours passed before the janitor spoke. "you can talk!" For some reason this was the funniest thing Fell had heard in a long time._

_ "Of course I can talk, why, would you rather have me growl?" The janitor looked around nervously. "I should go," he stammered. "Wait," Fell had to risk it. "Can you let me out... Or at least give me some water..." _

_ The janitor looked around again. "Why would you want out? Don't you like your... cage?" _

_ Fell's fury began to rise. "Why the Fuck would I like this cage! I'm not an animal, I can talk, I can think, why do I deserve to live in a dog crate while you get to sleep in a bed?"_

Fell's memory was interrupted when a guy in a biohazard suit came in. Fell looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to open the cage.

"Hello, can I have an iced tea, and hear what specials you have today?" No use. The guy didn't even look up at Fell. "This is the worst service I have ever had, let me talk to your manager." Still no reaction. _Oh, these guys are good._

The creep in the biohazard suit put out a small canister in between Fell's and Jen's cage, and started to fiddle with it. Jen awoke to the sound of Fell's snide remarks toward biohazard man. She began to whimper when she saw biohazard man, thinking she was going to be experimented on again. Fell glanced back to the canister thing-a-ma-bobber, wondering what the Hell it was for.

He heard a small click, followed by a hiss, as a noxious smelling gas spewed out the canister. Biohazard man just stood up and stared at the two bird kids... waiting. Fell started to feel a bit dizzy, and watched as Jen collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Son of a bitch" then Fell blacked out.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all that Fell said when he awoke. He was getting majorly pissed off at being knocked out all time. A quick survey showed that he was in a operating room, although the cold metal underneath his bare back could have told him that.

_Jen! _He immediately surveyed the room to see if she was there. His hopes were in vain. She was nowhere to be found. His injured wing was stretched out and strapped down. Fell tried to shift, and hissed when one of the leather straps dragged painfully across his wound.

A smooth sliding noise signified the automatic door sliding open. A typical evil scientist/doctor wearing he usual lab coat and face mask and had the beady little eyes that held little to no remorse.

He began to speak into a mini voice recorder "Today we are going to test the restorative abilities of subject 11. We have a basic understanding that it has expedited healing process through our experiment on the female." That last sentence screamed through Fell's head;_ the Female!_

The scientist continued on "The majority of it's cells are repairing what looks to be a bullet wound in subject 11's right wing, so we are going to start there. We will began by breaking the upper flight bone in the wing, and see if it sets itself. We will then try with a different bone that we will set. Finally we will amputate the wing to see if it grows back or not." No, no way was he going to let this piece of crap cut off his wing, much less experiment on him. Before Fell could tell the asshole exactly where he could shove his experiments, a nurse came in and unmercifully stabbed him with a shot. The effects occurred immediately. He tried to talk but it seemed as if his mind and mouth did not want to corporate, now that Fell thought of it, he couldn't move anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Fell

Chapter 6

His vision was blurred from the effects of the drugs. His ears picked up voices that sounded far away and distorted.

His mind was in torment. Torn between two equal and opposing forces. His instincts screamed at him to escape, for there was danger near. An inner voice howled. Jen was gone. His pack was gone, unprotected, in danger. Howled? Pack? Was his brain species confused. He was not an eraser, not a wolf. He had a flock, not a pack… and since when does a bird kid howl?

The voices began to clear. "The drugs should not be wearing off this fast." A female's voice, she sounded frantic. She stank of fear. Smelling fear, that was strange… not the coolest ability to gain when strapped to a table.

"Something must be influencing the effect of the drugs. Prepare a second batch, triple to dosage." That didn't sound good. "And open the window, this room reeks." Ah, and so the first mistake is made. A creak, then a sudden blast of cold air.

Fell started to plan his escape, but his mind went blank. A more primal force rose from the depth of his mind. Something that could not be constrained by the meager restraints put on him. Something that swept away the pain of the bullet wound. A force that cleared his vision, and sharpened his hearing almost painfully.

Cold air. It brought the scent of the forests surrounding the city. The taste of freedom. The hope of finding his pack mate. The primal force was seeping into his consciousness. Not quite taking control; more like giving power. It asked for freedom, and Fell simply let it lose.

A sound rose into the air, high pitched and loud. A howl. He felt the sensation as his teeth became fangs, his fingers curved into claws, his eyes changed into bright blue gems, glowing from the fur that quickly covered his face. He transformed. The restraints broken and tossed away like expired food. What was left was a beast of pure strength and speed. Fell stood on all four feet. Paws? He felt good, like when he was flying without a care in the world. A quick assessment told him his wings were gone. They had been replaced by sleek wolf fur that coated the rest of his body.

He was not an Eraser, he was something… better. While erasers looked like a wolf mixed with a man when morphed, he was all wolf, the only difference was he was bigger.

His attention snapped back to the lab dorks. They stood, terrified. They looked upon 160 pounds of unrestrained, furious wolf. Fell considered testing his new form out on them, they deserved it, but the call of freedom was too strong to ignore. The aching that told him to protect his pack telling him to escape. And so he did.

Author's Note: Yes, a short chapter, but I have a lot of work at college right now. Try checking back in a week, if nothing new has been posted, I give you all permission to send hate mail to my email address. (Just click email on my author page, type in the words to make sure you are not a killer zombie robot, and whalah! You have figured out how to use the internet!)


	7. Chapter 7

Fell

Chapter 7

(In a government office, filled with the usual assortment of evil politicians and govt. baddies watching a surveillance recording of Fell's escape)

"You specifically told me you captured one of the bird kids, subject 11 to be exact. Is this correct?" The one in charge asked the scientist, the one in charge of the operation when subject 11 escaped.

"That's correct sir, we also apprehended subject 15, the female… 11 seemed very interested in her."

"I am having a hard time believing this, as the image I am seeing shows subject 11 morph into an eraser. 11 is not an eraser, you seemed to have caught the wrong one." His voice took on a dangerous tone.

The scientist paled, fully aware of what failure meant to these people. His confidence returned just as fast as it had disappeared. "We have already looked into that possibility. It is him. The DNA is almost an exact match as the one taken from him before his initial escape."

"Almost is not a guarantee."

"We believe 11 is evolving, much like the original subjects… It seems that 11 has gained the ability to morph into a wolf. Not to be confused with an eraser, when morphed, he actually looks like a real wolf, if not a bit larger."

"You said that 11 was interested in the female. Where is she at the moment?"

The scientist stood a little straighter, thinking that he would be given a second chance. "We sent her to a different facility shortly after she and 11 were knocked out. We learned from The School's previous attempts that holding them in the same facility is… unadvisable."

"Yet 11 escaped anyway. If I gave you a second chance, how would you recapture 11?"

The scientist didn't miss a beat. "I have already taken the liberty of setting up a trap of sorts. Due to new data gleamed from seeing his wolf form, we have stowed subject 15's old clothes in a secure location. 11 should follow the scent, and when he arrives, he will be in our custody once again."

"Interesting… but you did allow him to escape in the first place. This makes you a lose end, and that is something we cannot afford at this time."

The scientist didn't even have time to react.


End file.
